wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Ralph Wiki:Username policy
Usernames are granted to users once they sign up to edit here at Wreck-It Ralph Wiki, or any other wiki. Anonymous editing is disabled here, so users are identified by their username. The wiki has a few policies on general content, and these apply to usernames as well. Inappropriate usernames This section lists the types of usernames that are considered inappropriate or against the rules. The same criteria also apply to . These lists don't cover every possible reason a name could be inappropriate, and in some cases, there may be exceptions to these rules. Use common sense in applying these rules (for example, a word that may seem offensive in one context may have another, more benign meaning in another context). For guidance on how to deal with inappropriate names if encountered, see "Dealing with inappropriate usernames" below. Misleading usernames The following types of username are not permitted because they may be misleading in a way that disrupts the project: *Usernames that impersonate other people on Wikia or celebrities. *Usernames that give the impression that the account has which it does not have, for example by containing the terms " ", " ", " ", " ", "Wikia", or similar terms like "admin", "sysop", "staff", or "moderator". This especially goes if the name was intentionally chosen to suggest that the user is an admin or has other rights or to suggest that they are an employee of Wikia when they are not, and this policy also fits into the above policy on impersonation. *Usernames which could be easily misunderstood to refer to a "bot" (which is used to identify ) unless the account is of that type. Disruptive or offensive usernames The following types of usernames are not permitted because they are disruptive or offensive: *Usernames that are likely to offend other contributors, for example by containing profanities or slurs. *Usernames that contain or imply personal attacks. *Usernames that seem intended to provoke emotional reaction. *Usernames that otherwise show a clear intent to disrupt the wiki. Note that usernames that are inappropriate in another language, or that represent an inappropriate name with misspellings and substitutions, or do so indirectly or by implication, can still be considered inappropriate. Other *Email addresses as usernames may occasionally be considered inappropriate. If you see a name of this nature that you believe to be inappropriate, please use the guidelines for dealing with inappropriate usernames. *Usernames that Wikia likely would not allow you to change to can also be considered to violate policy. Exceptions Some usernames that appear to be in breach of this policy may be allowed to stand subject to consensus by a group of the wiki's editors. Confusing usernames Some usernames appear problematic without fitting clearly into any of the above categories. This is often the case with confusing or extremely lengthy usernames, which are highly discouraged but which are not so inappropriate on their own as to require action. Confusing usernames can often be a red flag for other problems. An editor with a confusing username or signature may be blocked sooner than usual for other inappropriate behavior such as disruption or vandalism, if their confusing username contributes to the disruption. Dealing with inappropriate usernames If you find someone with an inappropriate username as described above, there are various actions you might take. Use common sense in making your choice, and avoid "biting" newcomers. Consider leaving well alone If the name is not obviously problematic, it may be sensible to ignore it. Assume good faith, and also note the exceptions in the section on inappropriate usernames. Also, except in extreme cases, it is probably not worth taking action unless the user has made at least one recent edit. Talk to the user If you see a username that is problematic but was not obviously created in bad faith, politely draw the user's attention to this policy, and try to encourage them to create a new account with a different username or . Discuss with other users If, following an attempt to discuss a problematic username with the user, there is still doubt or disagreement as to whether the name is appropriate, you can invite other users to discuss the issue. Report blatant violations If you think a username needs to be immediately blocked and is an obvious case, report it to . Note that this should only be used for violations which you think clearly merit immediate blocks, without warning. Do not both warn a user or discuss the matter with a user and at nearly the same time report to an administrator, as a warning or discussion is an invitation to the user to change names or otherwise fix the issue, while the report invites a block which would prevent this. Report other problems If the user with a bad username is breaching other policies, such as those against spam or vandalism, follow up using those policies rather than reporting the username. Reporting guidelines Do not warn a user and then turn around immediately and report them. A warning is a notification that gives the user a chance to change things themselves before they can be deemed a problem. Having an administrator block a user makes it more difficult for them to discuss and remedy the issue themselves, so, unless the username is severely or obviously in violation of this policy, please notify the user before reporting them. Remember that blocking a new user is not actually something we want to do, it is something we do when it is needed to protect the wiki from harm. Generally, editors whose usernames are a technical or borderline violation of the Username policy should be given an opportunity to discuss the username and how they may register a new username. However, users who are reluctant to register a new username and are otherwise showing a positive history of contributions to the wiki should be allowed to continue editing in a positive fashion and the matter should be dropped if the violation is not clear and obvious. However, this exemption does not apply to editors who have a clearly offensive username, disruptive or vandalizing edits.